Forgotten City
The Forgotten City, sometimes translated Forgotten Capital, and also known as the City of the Ancients , is a ruined city in Final Fantasy VII. It is located in the Icicle Area inside Corel Valley, beyond the Sleeping Forest, and far to the east of Icicle Inn. The city was the primary capital of the ancient Cetra civilization, but after the Calamity from the Skies struck the Planet nearly wiping out the Cetra, the few survivors gradually assimilated into human culture and the city has been an abandoned ruin for a long time. Many of the remaining houses still contain furniture and artifacts indicating the area appears just as it did when it was abandoned long ago. The city contains a machine, which allows one to communicate with the Planet, and an underground section with several crystal buildings surrounding an altar. The city's inhabitants incorporated nature into their buildings, many having roofs made up from conch shells and other organic materials. The area's general layout invokes an aquatic motif; many of the buildings have a shell-like appearance and the ground resembles the sea floor. Within the "upper city" there are several crystals that when touched give off a flash and cause the current main character to explain they heard something they didn't understand. Below the ground level is a hidden "castle" with medieval-style towers connected to the surface with a staircase made of light. This area holds a spring and an altar. Story Final Fantasy VII At some point a scientist visited the Forgotten City and tried to decode the Ancient writings on the floor of the orb. The scientist was barely able to make out the words "key" and "music box". Cloud Strife and his party visit the Forgotten City in search of Aeris, the last of the Cetra line. She has left the party to summon Holy, through which she believes she can defeat the cataclysm of Meteor Sephiroth plans to summon. The party finds the place eerily silent. They spend the night, but are awoken by a strange sound. As they investigate, they find a path down into the city's underground section where they find Aeris praying to summon Holy. Cloud comes forward and, being controlled by Sephiroth, almost kills her. He breaks the control and steps away, but Sephiroth (or rather, a piece of Jenova made into Sephiroth's image under the latter's control) swoops down from the ceiling and kills Aeris. Cloud, in a tearful rage, demands to know why Aeris had to be murdered. "Sephiroth" laughs off his "clone's" emotion, and flies off, dropping a body piece that becomes Jenova∙LIFE for the party to fight. They defeat the creature and the party pays its last respects to Aeris and lay her body to rest and continues on their journey, badly shaken. Bugenhagen, an elder from Cosmo Canyon, visits the city later with the party after Meteor has been summoned. They come to find out what Aeris was trying to do before Sephiroth cut her down and need the Key to the Ancients to work the dormant machines inside the city. The key is found at the Bottom of the Sea using the submarine. When the key is used, the scene of Aeris's death is replayed and Bugenhagen realizes Aeris succeeded in summoning Holy, but Sephiroth is blocking it and must be killed to save the Planet. The party's planning is cut short when the Diamond Weapon begins its advance toward Midgar, the party racing to stop it. On the Way to a Smile Following Meteorfall, the remaining members of the party return to the Forgotten City to pay their respects to Aerith. Following this the group parted ways to find their places in the world. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Two years later, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo use the Forgotten City as their base, bringing the Turks Tseng and Elena there to torture them, and later the Geostigma-infected children. Cloud goes to rescue the children, but is defeated because of the effects of Geostigma. Vincent arrives in time to save Cloud and Marlene from the three remnants. Kadaj's true motives of luring the children to the location is revealed when he infuses the city's lake with negative Lifestream which turns the children into his mindless pawns. Locations The Forgotten City is located to the East on Gaia's Northern continent. It is inside of Corel Valley, and backs onto the Corel Valley Cave. Entrance Left Path Built House Right Path Inn Shell House Center Path Forest Fish Room Lake Mural Music Box Giant Conch Shell Underwater Ruins Water Altar Items * Magic Source * Aurora Armlet * Guard Source * Elixir * Enemy Skill Materia * Comet Materia * Viper Halberd Enemies Giant Conch Shell * Boundfat x3 * Boundfat x3 (Back attack) * Trickplay, Boundfat x2 * Trickplay x2 Water Altar * Jenova∙LIFE (boss) Musical themes The theme that plays in Forgotten City is "Listen to the Cries of the Planet" . During the Jenova∙LIFE battle and during the events preceding it and the events after the battle, "Aerith's Theme" plays. Other appearances Theatrhythm Final Fantasy The Forgotten City appears in the Field Music Sequence for "Main Theme of Final Fantasy VII". Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call The Forgotten City returns in the FMS for "Main Theme of Final Fantasy VII", and now appears as the Battle Music Sequence for "Aerith's Theme". Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Forgotten Capital FFVII.png|Forgotten City (VII) (Normal). FFAB Forgotten Capital VIIAC.png|Forgotten City (VIIAC) (Normal). FFAB Forgotten Capital (Water Altar) FFVII.png|Forgotten City (Water Altar) (Normal). FFAB Forgotten Capital FFVII Special.png|Forgotten City (VII) (Special). Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Forgotten Capital.png| FFBE Forgotten Capital 2.png| FFBE Forgotten Capital 3.png| FFBE Forgotten Capital 4.png| FFBE Forgotten Capital 5.png| Development The Forgotten City's concept art was the first scenery designed in ''Advent Children, drawn by art director Yusuke Naora. The artwork depicted Sephiroth standing over the pool where Aerith had been laid to rest, and was selected as a set for Aerith's appearance in the film. In the localization of Final Fantasy VII, the area's name is translated as "Forgotten Capital" in the menu for many of the outside areas and the inside areas. However, the areas pertaining to the lake, the blue central path and all areas beyond (including the underground), and the giant conch shell area are all instead translated as "Forgotten City" in the menu. The name of the city is only otherwise mentioned in one place in the game, where someone in Bone Village says The City of the Ancients? Oh, you must mean the Forgotten City. Outside of the original game, Final Fantasy VII titles refer to the city as "Forgotten City" universally, including in voiced dialogue in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Final Fantasy Record Keeper (for its dungeon) and Dissidia Final Fantasy (in Mognet) both use "Forgotten Capital" however. Gallery ;Final Fantasy VII Forgotten Capital FF7 Art 1.jpg|Concept art of spiral room. Forgotten Capital FF7 Art 2.jpg|Concept art of the house with the fish. Forgotten Capital FF7 Art 3.jpg|Concept art of a house. Forgotten Capital FF7 Art 4.jpg|Concept art of a house. Forgotten Captial.JPG|Scene at the lake. Ancient City FFVII-2.jpg|Village grounds. Forgotten capital house.png|Inside one of the homes. Forgotten capital house2.png|Inside one of the homes. Forgotten capital.png|Path to waterfall room. Ancient City FFVII-3.jpg|Waterfall display. Forgotten structure.png|Structure leading to caves. Forgotten capital altar.png|The Water Altar. Forgotten capital waterfall room.png|Waterfall room. Forgotten capital2.png|Left pathway. Forgotten capital altar2.png|Close-up of the Water Altar. Forgotten capital altar3.png|Close-up of the Water Altar. Forgotten-city-ffvii-ancnt2.png|Close-up of the Water Altar. Cetra_Castle.jpg|The Cetra "castle". WaterAltar-ffvii-fmv-white.png|The Water Alter in an FMV. ;Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children FFVIIAC-ForgottenCapital.jpg|Concept art of the Forgotten City. Kadaj-forgotten-capital.jpg|Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz at the city lake. Forgotten-Capital-Crowd-FFVIIAC.jpg|Children gathered at Forgotten City. Trivia * When the player first arrives at Forgotten City in Final Fantasy VII, they cannot continue onwards toward Icicle Inn because a party member will come out and stop Cloud, saying they need to find Aeris. Similar event was programmed to happen when attempting to leave the village, with a party member coming out to tell Cloud they are tired and that they should find somewhere to rest. This scene is never triggered in the final game due to a programming oversight, and the player can leave the village, and must discover that they are supposed to sleep in one of the houses by themselves. During night time Cloud cannot leave the village to the north, saying he must find Aeris, but the similar event upon leaving from the south entrance never triggers.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cuWkoyP2i0M * The word "shit" was turned into symbols for the PC versions of Final Fantasy VII that had a slightly altered script. One occasion of profanity was missed, however: if the player returns to Forgotten City with Cid as party leader, and examines the blue lights in one of the houses, Cid will react and say the word without the censorship. References de:Vergessene Stadt ru:Забытая Столица Category:Locations in Final Fantasy VII Category:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Category:Hoshi o Meguru Otome Category:Ruins